La rosa de Grandchester
by yuki.andley
Summary: El amor de Candy y Terry en el siglo XIX...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

"COMPROMISO"

Esta historia tiene sus inicios en Escocia a mediados del siglo XIX, en una preciosa región campesina a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad rodeada de árboles, ríos y por supuesto lagos. Justamente a orillas de un lago se levantaba con imponente orgullo el castillo del clan Andrew, el más importante y poderoso de aquel lugar.

En el castillo vivían la matriarca de la familia, la tía abuela Elroy, con su sobrina Sara, la viuda Leegan y su única hija, Eliza. Además tenían como huéspedes a Anthony y a Annie Brown, cuyos padres murieron en un incendio. También vivía una joven muchacha llamada Candice White: ella era de cabello rizado y rubio hasta la cintura, un par de ojos verdes que semejaban un par de esmeraldas, pequeñas y diminutas pecas en la nariz y una inteligencia y dulzura incomparables.

Aquellos años eran cruciales para Candice, puesto que a sus 16 años debía contraer matrimonio, como la tía abuela lo había acordado desde que se hizo cargo de ella tras la muerte de sus padres. La madre de Candice murió al momento del parto, y su padre en el incendio de una bodega junto con los padres de Annie y Anthony, por ello la anciana los adoptó a los tres como hijos, aunque Candice no lo era del todo gracias a la reputación de su padre.

Era una mañana soleada de mayo, Candice se escapo del castillo para reunirse en secreto con el hombre que la había hecho sentirse como la persona más feliz de la tierra. La cita seria a las cuatro en punto, no obstante, Candice salió con media hora de anticipación, pues presentía que su amado también haría lo mismo.

Candice llego a la orilla del lago buscando la masculina figura de su amante con gran impaciencia, pero no lo hallaba. La joven aprovechó para sacudirse las enaguas de su vestido llenas de hojas secas, parecía árbol de navidad lleno de miles de diminutos adornos. Realmente fue difícil terminar de arreglarse para la ocasión, su cabello estaba un poco maltratado por culpa de las ramas que se le enredaron en el camino, era casi imposible cepillarlo, afortunadamente el agua del lago le brindó una muy buena ayuda a dúo con sus manos.

Al volver la vista hacia un gran árbol, pudo ver a su amado de pie con esa gallardía que lo caracterizaba y seducía a un punto increíble, y más aun con su angelical rostro.

-¡Albert! -gritó la joven corriendo directamente a los brazos del joven-Tenia tantas ganas de verte.

-Igual yo -agregó este-No te imaginas lo que sufrí con tal de que este día llegara, sólo quería verte.

-Ojala y este momento durara para siempre-dijo Candice con tono apasionado en su voz.

Albert apoyo los deseos de Candice en silesio hundiendo la cara en los bucles dorados de esta, anhelaba el día en que se casarían, como lo había jurado.

-Albert -le llamó ella aun aferrada al cuello de este.

-Dime, amor -musitó este levantando su rostro para mirar el azul cielo.

-En estos días he escuchado a mis tías hablar sobre mi vida -continuo ella-dicen que ya estoy en edad para contraer nupcias, ellas lo hicieron más jóvenes… lo que quiero decirte es que… deberías pedir mi mano en matrimonio, así no tendríamos que escondernos más ni reservar nuestra pasión. ¿Qué me dices?

-Es verdad, ¿Te parece bien la próxima semana?

-¿Por qué no mejor hoy?

-Pues porque mis padres vendrán de visita la próxima semana y quiero presentarte, de esa manera ellos te conocerían y yo podré hablar con tu tías.

Candice no dijo más, sólo sonrió en señal de aprobación ante la propuesta del ojiazul. Pero estaba equivocada si creía que se le permitiría elegir a su marido, su tía abuela ya lo había hecho desde que era pequeña. El hombre elegido para la joven era Terrence G. Grandchester, el primogénito del duque de Grandchester, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderoso de toda Inglaterra.

A las cinco de la tarde, como era costumbre, la tía abuela Elroy, la tía Sara y la prima Eliza se sentaron a tejer en una pequeña terraza que tenía una preciosa vista al lago. Fue justo en ese momento cuando a la tía Sara se le ocurrió sacar un tema de conversación, eligiendo por su puesto, uno sobre el compromiso de Candice.

-¿Cuándo piensa celebrar el compromiso?-preguntó la tía Sara.

-A finales de mes, espero -respondió la dama con seriedad- le envié una carta a Richard Grandchester para informarle que Candice ya está lista para contraer nupcias con su hijo.

-Pero tengo entendido que ella, Candice, no lo sabe -agregó Eliza con una sonrisa ladina.

-Claro que debe saberlo… desde pequeña le hable de su futuro al lado de Terrence, pero luego de la muerte de su padre no le dije más…

Las tres mujeres callaron y continuaron con la labor en silencio, igual a como comenzaron, tratando de olvidar aquel incendio en donde perdieron a varios seres queridos, desde familiares hasta sirvientes, entre ellos los padres de sus nietos, sobrinos y primos. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la tía abuela, el dolor que paso aquel día fue tan grande, que todavía estaba presente como una herida en su alma frágil y vieja. Luego se puso de pie y le dijo a sus acompañantes:

-Cuando Candice llegue, díganle que vaya a mi cuarto.

-Como usted diga -respondió Eliza.

Mientras tango, en Londres, El castillo de los Grandchester estaba lleno de alegría gracias a la noticia que se acababa de anunciar, Terrence se iba a casar. El duque tuvo que mandar traer a su hijo desde Francia, donde lo tenía recluido y alejado de su lado, ya que el origen de Terrence era una mancha para el apellido Grandchester.

El joven Terrence se encontraba cabalgando en el extenso jardín del castillo, gozaba de su libertad como nunca, pero no estaba feliz como todos creían en el lugar, desde siempre le había hecho falta algo más que el lujo y la comodidad.

-¡Mi Lord!-le llamo uno de sus sirvientes a lo lejos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Ryan?-preguntó frenando el caballo frente a este.

-Su padre quiere hablarle, creo que es sobre su compromiso con la señorita Candice White Andrew.

-Es verdad, estoy comprometido -musitó frunciendo el ceño-dile que ya voy.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, mi Lord?

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo es su prometida?

-No sé, no le conozco en persona, a decir verdad creo que solo a vi una vez cuando era pequeño, pero no la recuerdo.

-Pues yo he oído que es muy hermosa; ojos verdes, cabello dorado, rizado hasta la cintura y grácil figura. Además de que es muy dulce y amable.

Ryan no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento Terrence cerró los ojos para imaginarse mejor a su futura esposa y deseó conocerla para ver si su belleza era tentadora.

Candice volvió a su casa al atardecer, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia y al recorrer el pasillo que la llevaba a su cuarto se cruzo con Eliza, su prima. La chica le dijo a la rubia que su tía abuela desbaba hablar con ella en su cuarto, Candice sólo pudo acatar la orden y se dirigió a los aposentos de su tía abuela.

Al entrar al cuarto de la tía abuela le encontró sentada ante su tocador, acomodando su elegante peinado con mucho cuidado y esmero.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, tía abuela? -preguntó Candice con miedo, temía que hubiera descubierto su relación con Albert antes de tiempo.

-Quiero hablarte sobre tu boda.

-¿Mi boda?... Pues… aun no sé…

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes? -se sorprendió la tía abuela-¿acaso te olvidaste de Terrence G. Grandchester, tu prometido?

-¿Terrence? ¿Mi prometido?

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

"NOCHE DE LAGRIMAS"

La noche estaba llena de nubarrones que cubrían la luna con recelo, su luz no pudo cruzar más allá de estos. Las estrellas en cambio, gozaban de mayor libertad al mostrase entre pequeñas ventanas que el cielo dejaba ver, así su brillo lograba destellar en los reflejos de lago.

Candice contemplaba el cielo con tremenda melancolía, todos sus sueños e ilusiones se le resbalaron de los dedos y fueron imposibles de retener como las gotas de lluvia. Ahora ¿Cómo decirle adiós a aquel que residía en su alma? Ella no deseaba perder a su amado Albert de esa manera, pero que podía hacer, su deber era desposar a Terrence.

En ese momento la mente de la muchacha viajo al día en que sus ojos se posaron en Albert, era otoño y las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo en abundancia. Candice todavía seguía siendo una niña llena de vitalidad y sencillez. El joven dormía debajo de un árbol y ella lo trepaba, entonces se resbalo y cayó sobre él.

-¡Perdone!-se disculpó Candice mientras trataba de levantarse del pecho de él.

-No te preocupes-replicó este tratando de ayudarla-no obstante, podrías decirme ¿Por qué los ángeles se están cayendo del cielo?

A partir de ese día los encuentros entre ambos se hicieron muy frecuentes. Para ella el febril deseo de ver a Albert era inevitable, él le hacía sentir feliz y por primera vez sintió que era especial para alguien, y él se lo sabia demostrar y decir muy fácilmente.

El cariño que comenzó a crecer en sus corazones se transformo en un gran amor, un amor que Candice estimaba profundamente al punto en que nada mas le importaba. Albert, por su parte, estaba ansioso por declararle su amor a Candice, pero muy pequeña ante sus ojos y probablemente inexperta, así que prefirió dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo.

Un día, su amada ya tenía 16 años, fue cuando concluyo que ya no había razón para callar su amor. De repente tomo las manos de Candice ataviadas por un par de guantes blancos, clavo sus cristales azules en su perfil y con seriedad dijo:

-Candice, mi ángel. Desde que llegaste a mi solo he podido verte como mi ángel, el más bello sin duda.

-Albert, yo… yo te agradezco lo que me dices…

-¡Sshh!-le calló Albert, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios-Déjame hablar a mi primero. Mi dulce Candice White, te amo y quiero saber si tú me correspondes, de no ser así, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú me pidas para poder llegar a ser tu amante y… tu esposo.

-Albert, no sé qué debo contestar-dijo ella con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas que aparecieron en ellos de golpe.

-Solo di lo que hay en tu corazón, solo eso-agrego el joven hincándose ante la rubia.

-Albert, yo también te amo profundamente desde que te conocí, tu eres el único al que adoro, el que más me importa, el que me hace sentir mujer… yo acepto amarte para siempre.

Las palabras de Candice casi hicieron estallar el corazón de Albert, su pulso alcanzo niveles inimaginables, casi imposibles. La rubia busco de inmediato su lugar en el pecho del muchacho, como si quisiera encontrar el calor que tanto había deseado, aquel que la aliviara del frío del dolor.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada más que el recuerdo de aquellos gratos momentos, momentos que nunca volvería a vivir, no importaba cuanto lo deseara ni mucho menos cuanto lo pidiera. La chica se sentía muy triste al pensar en lo que Albert le iba a decir en cuanto le dijera que todo se había acabado entre ellos, simplemente no tenía el valor para hablarle del final.

El jardín se veía escuelto ante los ojos de Candice, quien se arrincono en una banca al final de este, y para disipar el frío nocturno se abrigo con un pequeño chal que su tía Sara le obsequio para su cumpleaños. La luna apareció en el cielo, tal vez para consolar a Candice, eso se pudo sentir en ese rato de melancolía, pero las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la joven acompañadas por irremediables sollozos, que fueron escuchados por un chico que la observaba desde la terraza. El se conmovió tanto al grado de no poder evitar correr a consolarla. Y así lo hizo.

-Anthony, ¿te moleste con mis chillidos?

-Pues no, realmente no me molestaste, más bien me preocupaste.

-Lo siento, es que este asunto de mi compromiso me tiene tan perturbada, de haberlo sabido yo nunca le hubiera entregado mi corazón a otro hombre. De haberlo sabido antes tal vez yo…

Candice no pudo seguir hablando, se desplomo en el pecho de su primo y lloro sin pena, solamente quería desatar ese molesto nudo que se había formado en su garganta despides de haberse enterado de lo inevitable. Anthony la abrazo tiernamente, le acaricio el cabello y trato de sacarle una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Dime, Anthony, ¿tu lo sabías?... es decir lo de él… Terrence.

-Bueno…no exactamente… es que veras-tartamudeo él.

-¿Lo sabías o no?-pregunto la joven molesta

-No estoy muy seguro, me parece que me lo dijeron una vez, solo que no se… olvídalo.

-¡No es justo que decidan mi vida! ¡Ustedes nunca piensan en mis sentimientos!

-¡Cálmate, Candice! Le exigió su primo sacudiéndola para que entrara en razón a mí si me importan tus sentimientos, me importas tú como no tienes idea.

-Perdón, perdí la cabeza-replico Candice secándose el rostro-Pero, ¿Cómo será se chico? Nunca antes lo he visto.

Anthony acomodó el cabello de la rubia tras sus orejas, la miro a los ojos y sostuvo su bello rostro entre sus manos mientras sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-Anthony, primo, contesta-irrumpió Candice- ¿cómo es Terrence?

-Únicamente le vimos una vez-dijo Anthony mientras alejaba sus manos y mirada de ella- éramos muy pequeños en esos días como para acordarnos; sin embargo creo recordarlo como un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y muy reservado.

-No lo recuerdo, pero no importa, dentro de unos días lo veré.

-¡¿Vendrá?-se sorprendió Anthony.

-Sí, vendrá-concluyo Candice con melancolía.

Pasemos a ver un rato lo que es del joven Terrence. Toda la noche se la paso dando vueltas en el lecho pensando en su prometida, aun no la conocía y ya la sentía suya. En medio de sus pensamientos hubo muchos donde la sentía en la cama inundándola con su delicado aroma femenino, casi estaba seguro de poder sentir la suavidad de su piel y los bucles de su cabello enredándose en sus dedos.

-¿Qué eres Candice White?-se repetía una y otra vez así mismo-¿Cómo eres chiquilla?

El chico se levanto de su cama y camino hasta una cómoda, ahí se apresuro a buscar entre sus cajones cierto objeto que era el único recuerdo que tenía de la mujer que le dio el ser. Revolvió todo, reviso cada rincón y no aparecía, realmente se podría decir que buscaba una aguja en un pajar, busco en cada mueble, guardarropas, escritorios eligiendo como último lugar un baúl que pereció a su abuelo, donde por suerte apareció. Un dulce recuerdo de mamá.

¿Qué era ese tesoro? Una pequeña rosa de cristal que su madre le regalo el día que fueron separados de una manera muy injusta. Las escenas que pasaron por su mente en ese momento fueron las que su mente deseaba borrar para no volver a sufrir ni a llorar.

-Madre, te jure que nunca iba a llorar, no entiendo por qué lo sigo haciendo-murmuro secándose los ojos.

Continuara…

"Fly me to the moon

Llévame volando a la luna

Déjame cantar entre las estrellas

Déjame ver la primavera

En Júpiter y Marte

En otras palabras, sostén mi mano

En otras palabras, querido, bésame

Llena mi corazón con canciones

Déjame cantar para siempre

Eres todo lo que yo

Amo y adoro

En otras palabras, por favor, se real

En otras palabras, yo te amo"


End file.
